


Got You Good

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drunk Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rick Bottoms And Loves It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: After Stan leaves the Shack behind, he thinks he doesn't need anyone. Rick doesn't entirely agree.





	Got You Good

In theory, Stan doesn’t need anyone after he leaves the Shack. He has some savings: if he’s smart about how he uses his money, he can spend rest of his life in comfort. He can stay in touch with Dipper and Mabel and who knows, maybe he and Ford will start talking to each other again one day. There is no need for his old boyfriends, especially Rick Sanchez, to swoop in to rescue him from certain doom.

Well, not that Rick is doing that; Rick is more about pulling him into a sinking boat with him, making sure that the rest of Stan’s life is going to be a train wreck. Stan should be resisting, turning Rick away when he keeps showing up at the doors of Stan’s motel rooms and eventually Stan’s new apartment.

Yet every time-

“Wow, this p-p-p-place sucks!”

“Hey!” Stan steps aside to let Rick enter his brand new home. “Have I ever insulted your stupid garage?”

“Sev'ral Timez! Heh, catch that pun?” Rick heads straight to the kitchen where Stan has a wide selection of liquors waiting for them. Stan rolls his eyes and follows Rick, taking a seat in a stool by the kitchen counter while Rick starts to play the bartender.

“And what will you have, y-you gross old man?”

“Think you can make a Dark and Stormy?”

“That’s what I call my d-diarrhea!”

But Rick makes the drink, much to Stan’s surprise who expects him to drop the whole thing after pouring the first ingredient. It’s less surprising when Rick ends up downing the drink himself, letting Stan watch how his long, narrow throat flexes with every greedy swallow.

“N-n-not disgusting enough,” Rick comments, dragging a stool over so he can sit down himself. “So, Stan. A-are you seriously going to stay in this town? This little sh-sh-shithole?”

Stan sighs. “Rick, you thought Gravity Falls was a shithole too. How is this any better or worse?”

“At least you were doing fun stuff in that other place.” Rick takes his flask, unscrewing it and taking a long gulp from it. Stan starts to make another rum mix for himself, ignoring as Rick stares at him. “I dunno, Stan, I just have a feeling you’re settling down to rot here and I don’t like that.”

That- is actually strangely sweet, especially of Rick who is never sweet. Stan doesn’t know how to feel about that, so he focuses on making the drink, even though the recipe he used was really simple and now he’s just stirring the already prepared drink. After a while he stops, looking over at Rick.

“I’m not planning to rot, you know I’m not.” He kind of wants to place his hand over Rick’s, but those kind of gestures can be met with mockery and he doesn’t know if he is in the mood for that, given he’s feeling a little vulnerable and all. “Thanks for worrying though,” he says, because he feels he has to say something.

Rick shrugs, taking another gulp from his flask. Stan is about to finally taste his own drink, but that’s when Rick throws his still open flask to the side - “hey, you’re cleaning that!” - and starts to shove the bottles out of his way - “hey, those cost a lot!” - before climbing up on the counter, pulling himself across it to get close to Stan. He reaches out to grab Stan’s face with both hands, staring Stan deep into his eyes for a long time before leaning in for a kiss.

The kisses from Rick are never too pleasant, but they’re caring. That’s what Stan needs right now; Stan kisses Rick back, squeezing himself close to Rick both so he can start easing his tongue into Rick’s mouth as well as set his glass on the counter among the partially knocked out bottles. Rick’s lips part beneath his, his arms wrapping around Stan’s neck while Stan rests one arm around Rick’s waist, their tongues squirming eagerly against one other.

Stan wonders how they’re going to do this. He loves the idea of fucking Rick against the counter, but the bottles are still there and they are going to feel these positions in their bodies later, so they better take this elsewhere. He starts to pull Rick off the counter, who is quick to sling his legs over one by one, wrapping them around Stan as he clutches him with arms and legs both. Rick barely weighs anything, but Stan plans to make this quick anyway as he starts carrying Rick to the bedroom, where they can do this properly.

“Aren’t you a r-romantic these days?” Rick coos when he pulls away from the kiss, twisting his long, bony fingers into Stan’s hair. “Taking me to b-bed like a gentleman.”

“It’s called being thoughtful, you might want to try that one day.” In the bedroom, Stan is careful as he lowers Rick down on the bed, taking a moment to disentangle from him when Rick refuses to let him go. “Are you sober enough to do this?” Stan asks when Rick tries to bite his ear, teeth dragging along the lobe but not clasping down.

Rick utters a low laughter into his ear as he grabs Stan’s earlobe between his teeth, giving it a sharp tug. “D-d-don’t you worry about it, I’m p-planning to drive home tonight.” He starts to pull Stan on top of him, and this time Stan allows himself to be pulled, straddling Rick’s long form on the bed as he claims the man’s mouth for another kiss, pushing his hands beneath Rick’s sweater.

He strokes Rick’s sides and chest, feeling just about every rib on the way before he finds Rick’s small, brown nipples, teasing the buds a bit; Rick likes that. Rick groans, pulling at their belts with one hand while other grabs Stan from his crotch, groping it.

“How long has it been, Stanley?” Rick laughs again when Stan slides his mouth down to his jaw, mouthing its sharp line for a moment before moving further down to his throat. “‘Cause it’s been long for me, baby.”

Stan is not sure he believes that Rick could go on for a long time without fucking someone, but he’ll believe it for now. He pushes Rick’s sweater up to his collarbones, leaning down to his chest so he can suck one small nipple into his mouth, tugging it with his teeth. Rick cries out, his dick poking against Stan’s belly through his partially undone pants and Stan’s undershirt, and while Rick ends up pushing the fingers of both of his hands into Stan’s hair, raking them through the short, silvery locks, Stan takes over unfastening and pushing down their pants, even as he keeps licking and sucking at Rick’s nipples.

“T-t-that’s right,” Rick heaves, slipping his hand down the neckline of Stan’s undershirt, nails digging into his back. “Suck my titties, give them love-”

He opens his mouth wide and covers one of Rick’s nipples with it, biting the flesh around it. Rick shrieks with delight, wrapping his legs tight around Stan and rutting up against him, his dick now covered by his underwear only. Stan can’t help but moan at the feeling of the long length rubbing along his belly, the fabric of the underwear slightly sticky and catching against Stan’s shirt; the sensation makes pre-come spill out of his own cock that is now free, throbbing hard as he starts pulling Rick’s pants off.

“Yeeeeeeeah!” Rick pulls his hands away from Stan, flopping down on the bed as he cackles, eagerly pulling his legs out of his pants and starting to push his underwear down too. “Gimme that nice fat cock, baby!”

“Hold the fuck on.” Stan grabs Rick from the ankles so he can take his shoes off, throwing them on the floor along with his pants, after which he starts fishing in his own pockets for lube. Rick laughs at the sight, even as he spreads his legs and starts to finger his hole, pushing two fingers from both of his hands to spread it open.

“Have you been smuggling those things again?” It kind of disturbs Stan that it always opens up so easily.

“Heh, I have a sidekick to take care of that now. How about you take care of me?”

It doesn’t take long for Stan to slather both Rick’s ass and his own cock up with lube, take Rick’s spindly figure into his arms while those long legs wrap around him and squeeze him tight. Rick hooks his own arms around Stan’s neck, gnawing on Stan’s cheek with his teeth as Stan guides the head of his cock against Rick’s gaping hole, thrusting forward with his hips.

“Aw yeah-” Rick grunts, clutching him tighter with all his limbs. “Give it to me-”

Stan does, in his own pace. He rolls his hips against Rick, again and again until they ‘re snapping in an increasingly harsh rhythm, even as he tries not to squish the other man with his greater weight. Not that Rick seems to care; he’s moaning out loud over every thrust, licking and nipping at Stan’s face and neck and whispering nonsense into his ear, the heels of his feet digging against Stan’s ass. Stan closes his eyes, letting himself feel this, letting himself feel wanted and welcome in someone’s arms, like he’s part of a life other than his own. 

He wraps his own arms around Rick, twisting his fingers into Rick’s spiky hair as he ruts harder into him, a wet stain growing on his undershirt as Rick’s cock keeps rubbing against his belly, dripping pre-come with every slide.

“F-f-f-fuck!” Rick reaches between their bodies, grasping his cock so he can stroke it to the rhythm of Stan’s thrusts, rocking back against him. “Stanley-!”

Stan bites his lip, burying his face into the crook of Rick’s neck as he starts to come, emptying himself inside the other man in several spurts, continuing to fuck him through it all as Rick strokes himself both with his hand and against Stan’s stomach, reaching down to pull Stan’s undershirt up so he can rub his slick dick against Stan’s bare belly. That seems to do the trick for Rick as he cries out, bucking against Stan as he reaches his own climax.

Rick doesn’t stop touching Stan, doesn’t stop rubbing against his stomach even after his dick starts to soften, clutching Stan’s hips with his legs to keep him close and his dick inside him even as Stan starts to soften himself. When Stan’s cock slips out, Rick reaches beneath himself to cover his hole with his hand, to keep the semen inside there, like it has to stay.

“I gotcha Stan, I g-gotcha right here.”

“Yeah.” Stan laughs, pressing a gentle kiss against Rick’s throat. “Yeah, you do.”


End file.
